Murder In Paradise
by twisparrowpottergames
Summary: Light, Missa, Max, and Ashley go to Paradise Park in for a fun day. It's all going great until the janitor suddenly dies. Could someone be behind this? Read to find out.  Sorry the summary sucks  p.s. Max and Ashley are just people of my imagination.


**Murder In Paradise**

"Max we're going to be late meeting Missa and Light if you don't hurry up!" shouted Ashley from the stairs.

"Yeah I know but you don't get hair like mine naturally!" Max yelled back at his little sister.

"Whatever. You take longer than me to get ready!" Ashley mocked.

Max appeared at the top of the stairs with perfect bronze hair that went down to his ears. He hurried down the stairs and Ashley and Max said their goodbyes to their parents and hurried outside to get into their car. Max thrust the key into the ignition and the car roared to life as they started off to Light's house.

"Hi Light, Missa!" Ashley and Max greeted.

"Hi guys!" Missa yelled enthusiastically in her high pitched voice while she ran, her silky blonde hair blowing in her face to hug them.

"Hi." Light greeted coolly.

Ashley smiles and says, "Are you ready to go to Paradise Park? I know I am!"

Light smiles friendlily and says, "Yeah let's hurry up and go."

They all hopped into Max and Ashley's car and started the short drive to Paradise Park.

Four car doors slammed shut as the teens got out of the car. They walked over to the entrance and stepped inside the building. A woman's voice greeted them graciously when they stepped in. Immediately all of them realized that besides the strange looking, spiky, black haired teen sitting awkwardly, eating what looked like a piece of cake at the farthest table from them. they all realized that they were the only visitors there.

"Hmmm strange, usually Paradise Park is packed on a Saturday." Missa thought aloud.

"Yeah you're right. We're practically the only ones here." Ashley said.

"Anyways let's just have some fun." Light said.

They all purchased tickets for rock climbing, trampolines, mini golf, and laser tag. Then they went outside to go to the mini golf course and realized no one was outside either except for the janitor with the big name tag that read Reggie and the ride conductors. They started walking towards the mini golf course and Light wasn't watching where he was going so he bumped into Reggie. After Light had regained his balance they went to the mini golf course and played a few games but in the end Light won them all.

Next they went to the rock climbing wall where Missa said to Light that if she made it to the top then he would have to kiss her. Despite her best efforts Missa only made it half way to the top when she lost her footing and fell, but the harness caught her, so she was unharmed.

They headed back to the building where they could get some pizza and pop while they sat at one of the tables. They bought the food and sat down. Light looked around to see if the spikey haired teen was still at the table but was surprised to see him just two tables away from him and his friends, staring and eating cake.

_Why did he move tables? Has he been spying on us or something? Or is he just trying to pick up tips about how teens act around each other so that he can use it to make friends? No that's not it. He was spying on us. I could feel someone watching us when we played mini golf and when we rock climbed. But why is he spying on us? It doesn't make sense. Or does he somehow know… _

"Light is there something wrong?" Missa asked, worried.

Light jumped a little as her voice lifted him from his reverie.

"Wha- uh no. I'm fine." Light replied.

Suddenly, a few tables away Reggie the janitor had been eating his lunch when suddenly he started choking on it. He collapsed and put his hands around his neck and by the time everyone was crowded around him he stopped choking and breathing entirely.

"What just happened?" Ashley squeaked.

"I think I might be able to answer your question." A cool deep voice answered.

They all turned around to see the spiky haired teen, slouched over with his hands in his pockets looking at them with intelligent, wide owl eyes. He was in casual wear, a completely white long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Um are you talking to us?" Missa asked.

"Yes seeing as I'm the only one here besides you and your friends, through the power of elimination, I must be talking to you. In answer to your question I believe this man was murdered."

"Murdered? But by who? We are the only ones here and I know no one here would ever kill anyone." Ashley said while looking back at her friends.

"That's right and anyways who are you?" asked Light.

"I am L." The stranger said simply.

"Oh I've heard of you! You are the world's greatest and youngest detective. You've solved every case you have ever taken on!" Missa exclaimed.

"Wait hold the phone, you mean your name is really just the letter L?" asked Max.

"Of course not, don't be silly. That's just my detective name so no one can track me down to where I live. Come to think of it, I think I'm the only one who knows my real name." L said thoughtfully.

"Wait, but if all of that stuff is true then why are you here?" Max asked.

"Simple. I wanted some cake and they have good cake here." L replied.

"Okay, but anyways how did this guy die?" Missa asked.

L crouched over the dead janitor and started examining him. After a few minutes he stood up in a hunched position and put his hands back in his pockets. L concluded, "This man was most likely poisoned with something called cyanide. It is a fast acting poison that closes up your throat so you choke to death. Tell me, out of everyone here are any of your parents medical specialists or something similar?"

Ashley stepped forward and said, "Well my mom is a pediatrician but I didn't bring poison or anything here and I doubt my mom even has poison that can kill you."

"Well we can't rule you or your brother out of the suspect list but there is someone else who could have done it." L said.

"Who?" Missa asked.

"Light." L replied.

Everyone gasped. Light's face was a composed mask, he had seen this coming and knew he shouldn't show surprise. Light replied, "Why do you think it was me L?"

"I believe that you administered the poison in Reggie's lunch when you bumped into him." L explained.

Everyone looked at Light with suspicion and disbelief in their eyes.

"No it couldn't have been Light or anyone here! I just can't believe it! We are not mad murderers!" Max yelled.

"Settle down I'm just listing the suspects and reasons why they would do it. Light isn't going to jail unless I have absolute proof that he is Kira." L said.

"Kira?" Missa repeated.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm calling the murderer Kira so that I don't have to keep saying murderer over and over again." L replied.

"Um, what about me? I mean aren't you going to accuse me of being the murderer?" Missa asked.

"No, I don't think you could be Kira. When you saw that the janitor was dead, the look in your eyes told me that you were not Kira." L said.

"Well what happens now?" Max asked.

"Easy. I handcuff myself to the number one suspect, which is Light, and until I get evidence that he is or isn't Kira we will stay handcuffed." L said pulling out a 3 foot long chain with handcuffs at each end. "And if you ever need to go to the bathroom you will have enough privacy with these."

"Wait but how do I prove I am or am not Kira? I mean what will this accomplish?" Light asked.

"Well I know that a murderer has a 50% chance of killing again, but if I handcuff myself to you then the killings will stop and I will have proof that you are Kira. Or if you're not Kira then I will be handcuffed to you for years until the real Kira strikes again and he will because you are his friend and he won't want to see you handcuffed to me for the rest of your life and know that it's his fault." L explained.

L walked over to Light and handcuffed his hand to Light's. He fastened the cuffs so that it wouldn't hurt either of them but would be tight enough so neither of them could squeeze their hand out. He locked the cuffs and put the key in a mini safe he bought with the tickets he won on the arcade games.

"Now what do you want to do? Trampolines? Laser tag?" L suggested.

"How about laser tag? That sounds fun!" Ashley said.

They went inside a glow in the dark, neon room for laser tag. They geared up and since Light and L were handcuffed together, they were on the same team. The buzzer rang, signaling that the game had begun. L and Light went opposite ways and were pulled back by the handcuffs.

"Go this way!" Light shouted, pointing to the left.

L nodded and they both headed left. It wasn't long until they ran into Max, who was shooting their base. L quickly shot him before Max even knew they were there. Max's blinking red armor turned orange to signal that he was shot.

"Ah man! You got me. Man you are quick!" Max exclaimed.

"Let's take another left." L said in his deep voice.

Light nodded his agreement and they headed left. Light ran in front of L and rounded the corner, only to bump, head first into Missa. They both fell to the floor with a thud. Light stood up and helped Missa up. They both said sorry and then L blasted Missa in a blink of an eye.

"No prisoners." L said to Missa.

L dragged Light around the corner and then they sprinted to the other team's base, where they knew Ashley was sure to be. They hid behind the corner of a wall, near the red team's base and Light peeked behind it. He spotted Ashley and quickly shot her. It was a few seconds before Ashley realized she had been shot.

The buzzer sounded, signaling that the game was over and that blue team had won. They took off the laser tag gear and came out of the neon room. They decided that they should go to the trampolines and bounce on them. They went outside and walked over to the trampoline, talking about how L was incredibly fast at shooting.

"I mean how are you so fast? It's incredible!" Missa gushed.

"Well I've had practice with real guns, seeing as I'm a detective so I suppose that's why I'm so fast." L replied, shrugging.

They gave their tickets to the ride conductor and went on. The trampolines were really bouncy so you went super high. Missa started doing flips and Ashley did butt bounces. Light tried to do a back flip but forgot L was attached to him so he ended up flying into L and hurting them both.

The ride conductor came over to see if they were both okay. He wore a shirt with the Paradise Park logo on it and a name tag that said Wayne. After he was sure they were both okay he started walking back to his post when Ashley asked him if he'd like to bounce with them. Wayne shrugged as if to say "what's the worst that can happen?" he went on trampoline number 6 and took a big leap.

He bounced so high that he went over the trampoline net and landed with a crack on the pavement. The teens quickly exited the trampolines and went over to see if Wayne was okay. They found him drenched in red and his head cracked open. L quickly examined his body and then went over to the number 6 trampoline. He tested the springs and then he dragged Light onto the trampoline with him and hopped a small hop. L and Light went as high as you would on the other trampolines if you bounced with more power.

"The springs on this trampoline have been tampered with so they go very high when you jump on it. This is the work of Kira." L concluded.

"Well it wasn't me! I've been handcuffed to you all day!" Light said fiercely.

"You obviously didn't do this murder, but that doesn't mean you couldn't have done the other one." L replied. "I believe that Ashley did this one."

"Me! I would never kill anyone! Killing is wrong!" Ashley shouted.

"That's exactly what Kira would say." L responded. "It is obviously not Max or Missa, seeing as they don't seem to have the motives to do so. The thing that is troubling me is that if Light wasn't Kira then why would the real Kira kill so soon just to prove that Light is innocent. It is truly mind boggling."

"But that doesn't explain why you think it was me!" Ashley said.

"You were the one that offered Wayne to come and bounce with us so you must have sabotaged the springs." L said.

"I was just being friendly!" Ashley said, her voice rising to hysteria.

"Look _L,_ my sister is not Kira!" Max said, emphasizing L with disgust.

"Wait hold on! I've figured it out!" L replied. "There are two Kiras'! That explains why the second Kira would kill in order to save Light so soon, who is the first Kira. The second Kira probably did it to direct my attention away from Light and towards Ashley, and I can guess why…love. Also I now know who the two Kiras' are…..Light and Missa."

Missa shifted uneasily under the eyes of her friends and Light sighed in defeat and slowly started clapping.

"Well I heard you were good but not this good, I'll give you props on that. You figured it out. I am Kira. I killed Reggie with cyanide just like you said L, and then when you handcuffed yourself to me I knew I had to draw attention away from myself. That's when I ran into Missa, I knew she want more than anything for me to love her so when I helped her up, I quickly said to her that if she drew suspicion away from me then I would love her forever. She did draw suspicion away from me by sabotaging the trampoline and killing that Wayne guy, but I guess we couldn't win. So what happens now? I go to jail with Missa and everyone else lives happily ever after? I don't think so" Light replies, grabbing Missa's hand and making a break for it.

They hop the small brick wall that contains them in the park and make a run for it. They cross the parking lot and get into the car. They turn the keys into the ignition and floor it. They get about 2 miles away from the park when they hear the sound of a trigger being pulled back.

They both turn around to face the back of the car to see a gun pointing in their face. The car swerves out of control and hits a telephone pole, damaging the front end of the car. Everyone seems to be fine except for Light's arm that got slammed into the steering wheel.

"You forgot that I was still handcuffed to you." L says cooly. "So tell me, why did you kill those people and how?"

"Well as long as we're going to jail I might as well tell you." Missa says.

"No Missa!" Light hisses.

"We killed them using our death notes." Missa answered. "It's a notebook given to us by shinigami and as long as you write down a person's name while thinking of their face they die of a heart attack. But you can control the person's cause of death and that's what we did."

"I see so hand the death notes over or I shoot." L warned.

"Missa quickly hands the black notebook to L but Light is reluctant to. Missa has to pull it out of his boxers when L pulls the trigger back farther.

L, Missa, and Light get out of the damaged car with L still pointing the gun at them. L reaches into his pocket and finds a pair of car keys. He presses a button and a black car that looks like it belongs in the movies pulls up just 6 minutes later. They all get into L's car and he sets it on auto pilot as they drive away towards the police station. When they arrived Missa and Light are put in jail for their crimes and look forward to living there for 8 years. It's not all bad though, L makes a habit of seeing them every week and bringing them cake from Paradise Park.

**A/N:So how'd you like the story? I hoped everyone who reads this loves it cause this is the most I've evr written and it took me the longest time! Even ask my cousin InoSaysHi! This story is entirely dedicated to Death Note and in case you don't know I AM SO OBSESSED WITH IT! I watched 20 episodes in 2 days! That may not seem like a lot of episodes to some of you but I really don't watch much tv or online shows so that's super crazy for me! It's also dedicated to my other cousin who actually likes Death Note, Jayfeathers Stick! You rock cuz! Also dedicated to Diamondflames554 cause she's as obsessed as I am! **

** Please review it makes me happy! You don't want to make me sad do you? ;'( So be an awesome person and tell me if you think I should change anything or if you loved it or whatever you really want to tell me!:)**

** Love,**

** Twi or Haku **


End file.
